To Be Wanted
by memprime
Summary: OC, OOC, Hints of 1x2x5, 4x3, 3x4x5, and 1x2x3x4x5 finis
1. New Home

**To Be Wanted - New Home**

The five young men walked through the door to their new home. Quatre's eyes practically popped out of his head when he saw how beautiful the foyer was. He gasped. "How beautiful. Trowa, I knew you would spend my money wisely!" 

Trowa gave his lover his best blank impression, but Quatre, seeing the glint in his eyes, smiled. 

"Qu-chan, don't you trust me at all?" Duo cozied up to Quatre and batted his long lashes at him. He suddenly felt a hand tighten around his shoulder. "Ouch!" Duo felt a warm breath near his ear. 

"You are mine, Duo. Don't ever forget that." Duo turned his head to meet his lover's eyes. "You know I'm yours forever." Heero grunted and walked the perimeter of the foyer. Wufei somehow hand managed to go check the upstairs. "Did you know there are only two bedrooms?" 

"I knew I should have searched for the house!" 

Quatre looked questioningly at Trowa, who responded only with, "This was all I could afford with what you gave me." 

"I can't believe that for one bit, Trowa." 

"I know you and Quatre probably will share a room, and Heero and I are DEFINITELY sharing one, but what about Wu-chan?" 

"Don't call me that, Maxwell! I can just sleep in the living room." He stomped off to check out his new sleeping quarters, with everyone else trailing behind. 

"Wait, Wu-chan! This house doesn't seem too warm at night; you might catch a cold. Why don't you sleep with Heero and me?" 

"DUO!" 

"DUO!" 

"DUO!" 

"DUUOOOO!!!" 

"What?? He can't stay in the living room; we don't even have a couch in there." 

"I refuse to get involved in your squabbles with your lover," Wufei said. Suddenly, he felt a hand touching his neck. 

"It's ok Wufei, please come upstairs with me," Heero whispered in Wufei's ear. Trowa and Quatre decided it was time for them to take their leave. 

"Wu-chan," Duo whispered in his ear, "why don't we go upstairs, like Heero said, hmm?" 

Wufei was terrified just imagining what they were going to do to him. He had overheard them before, and it sounded very painful. He was even more terrified thinking about what they would do to him right there if he didn't follow their suggestions, so he gave a curt nod and walked between Heero and Duo to the empty bedroom. As they were entering their room, they could hear Trowa and Quatre already making out in the other bedroom. 

"Soon, the three of us will be like those two, Wufei," Heero said with an evil stare. "If my lover wants you, then he will have you." 

Heero guided Wufei to the bed. It seemed as though Wufei was a puppet with invisible strings, and Duo and Heero were deftly manipulating them. Wufei heard the door lock click into place and suddenly he was lying on his back looking into deep blue eyes. "So, love, what shall we do with the new one?" Duo said from the doorway. Wufei cringed and scooted farther up the bed. 

"Well, sweetheart, what do you want to do with our 'willing' captive," Heero said with a taunting glare at Wufei. 

Duo looked around the room from the doorway and said, "Wow, how nice of Trowa to buy us a four-poster bed. I wonder how Quatre feels about that." 

Suddenly, they could hear a cry emitted from the other room. "Quatre, no! Please.... mmmpphh." 

"Well, that answers that question." 

Heero climbed on top of Wufei and started stripping his clothes off. Wufei tried to fight off his comrade turned seducer to no avail. Duo had already taken his clothes off and was looking through the drawers set into the bed. 

"Wow, Trowa thinks of everything!" 

Wufei let a yelp of surprise when Heero grabbed his ponytail and held him in place. Duo climbed beside Heero and helped him strip Wufei. Wufei begged them to stop and Duo grabbed the duct tape from the drawer and secured a couple pieces over Wufei's mouth. Heero and Duo finished taking Wufei's clothes off, and then Heero got up to take his own clothes off. Duo tried to climb on top of Wufei when Wufei backhanded him in an attempt to push him away. As Duo slid to the floor in pain, Heero stalked up to the bed and grabbed Wufei's hair, flipped him over onto his stomach and planted a knee firmly on his lower back. 

"If you ever try to hurt him again, I will break every bone in your body then kill you. The only reason I haven't done so is because he wants you, and I don't want him to have spoiled goods. Do you understand?" 

Wufei could only whimper in response. 

"Duo, are you all right? Come to me, love." 

Slowly, Duo crawled back onto the bed. Wufei moaned and struggled to pull free from Heero's grasp. 

"Are you STILL trying to get away? Hmm, by the time I'm done with you, you won't want to escape." 

Heero wrenched the other pilot onto his back again. 

"Duo, is there anything in that drawer we could tie him up with?" 

Duo sprawled over the bed and yanked the drawer open. "Didn't I say that Trowa thought of everything...?" A moment later, a neat coil of rope landed next to Heero. 

"Thanks." 

Wufei writhed under Heero as his wrists were bound together, then pulled above his head and secured to the headboard. Duo lay back down beside Heero and Wufei. "Don't worry, Wu-chan, we will take good care of you." Wufei looked into Duo's eyes and he suddenly melted into the sheets beneath Heero. 

"Yes, Wu-chan, I know. I seem to have a weak spot for him, too," Heero whispered in Wufei's ear. Wufei begged with his eyes to stop, but his body relaxed under Heero and Duo's touch. He knew that he would be safe in their hands.


	2. Infatuation

**To Be Wanted - Infatuation**

Quatre soon became infatuated with Wufei. One night, Trowa came downstairs to the living room, still lacking in a couch, and asked Wufei to come upstairs to help him with something. Wufei dutifully complied, thinking it was some housekeeping. When he entered Trowa's room, however, Quatre grabbed him from behind. Quatre was normally no match for Wufei, but Wufei didn't resist because he was shocked that Quatre would do such a thing. 

"What are you doing," escaped from his mouth before Trowa's hand clamped tightly over his mouth. Quatre handcuffed Wufei's hands behind his back and Trowa dragged him to the bed. 

~~~~

Heero knew something wasn't right the next morning when the only lover beside him was Duo. 

"What's going on," he said under his breath. Duo rolled over in response and sat straight up in bed when he realized what his lover was talking about. 

"Oh my God, where is he?" 

Then there was a muffled cry on the other side of the door. Heero jumped out of bed and yanked the door open, revealing a tired and slightly bruised Wufei. 

"Who did this to you, Wu-chan," he demanded of his lover. 

"I..." 

Trowa exited his room and walked over to Wufei. "I believe that if he weren't so intimidated by you, Heero, he would stay with Quatre and me. Isn't that right, Wu-chan?" 

Wufei only looked at the floor in shame. 

"Heero and I love him and we would never hurt him like you did--" 

"Aw, come on Duo, we have all gone to Hell and back, and something like this wouldn't harm him in the least." 

At that point, Wufei stormed down the stairs, bumping into Quatre on the way down. "Wufei, please wait!!" 

Wufei ran out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Heero and Duo glared at Trowa and Quatre. There was definitely going to be hell to pay for this. 


	3. Questions and Answers

**To Be Wanted - Questions and Answers**

"Why me? Why?," Wufei thought as he sat down on a park bench that he would always go to when he needed time alone. "I don't understand." 

"What don't you understand?" came a voice beside him. 

"Who...Who are you," he stuttered to a shrouded form. 

"It doesn't matter who I am. What matters now is you." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"I believe we should speak in private." 

Wufei followed this stranger down the street to an apartment complex. Wufei stopped. "Do you expect me to follow you inside? What do you take me for, a fool?" 

"Well, you followed me for half a mile, so you might as well stop in and get something to drink." 

Unfortunately, this stranger was right. Wufei followed the stranger all the way here, not thinking that this was a trap of some sort. Wufei finally decided to follow this stranger into the complex. After they entered the apartment the stranger took off his hood, revealing that he was actually a woman. 

"You're a woman," he yelped in surprise. 

"You are very observant, Wufei." 

He was going to snap back at her with a smart retort when he realized she called him by name. 

"How do you know my name?" 

"It doesn't matter. How have a seat while I get some tea ready." 

Wufei complied and sat on the one very large and comfortable sofa in the living room. 

"Now why couldn't this have been in our living room?" he thought. 

"That is because I bought it before Trowa did. It's a one of a kind." 

"Wait. You knew what was going to happen didn't you?" 

"Well, yes. It would have happened sooner or later." Wufei took the cup of tea that was offered to him and drank it in one gulp. Soon he felt very drowsy. 

"Woman, why have you done this to me?" 

"You need to get away from them for a while. Just relax now." 

Wufei heard his cup crashing to the floor as he fell into a deep slumber. 

~~~~~

Quatre was passing out the mail to his friends when, at the bottom of the pile, there was an envelope with only their address on it. It was postmarked the day Wufei left. He sat down at the table with the other housemates and opened the letter. 

Dear Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Quatre, 

This letter is to inform you that Wufei is in good health. Take care of him when he comes home. 

"Oh my God....," whispered Quatre. 

"What is it, my love?" Quatre just sat there, unmoving, and stared at the letter. 

Duo took the letter from his had and read it out loud. "Oh, Wu-chan, I'm glad you're ok," he said after he finished the letter. Trowa took the letter from Duo's hands. 

"This isn't Wufei's handwriting. Who could have known our names and our address?" 

"I'm so glad you're ok, Wu-chan," Quatre said to no one in particular. 

"What makes you think that he's ok? Trowa said it wasn't his handwriting," Heero snapped at Quatre. 

"Don't question my Quatre again. Do you understand?" 

Heero glared at Trowa because of his rudeness, then his features softened. 

"I'm sorry, Trowa. I'm as worried about him as everyone else here." 

"At least he's ok," Duo whispered. 


	4. Want to Stay; Have to Go

**To Be Wanted - Want to Stay; Have to Go**

Wufei woke up in her bed. He was lying beside her, completely naked except for his underwear. He could smell the scent of lilacs in her hair. 

"Why? Why does this need to happen to me? I don't understand. For so long I have been so lonely, but now I have so many people wanting me. Do they truly love me, or do they just want my body?" 

"You already know the answer to that, Wufei. They all need you very much. Trowa and Quatre are always together, and Heero and Duo have an awkward partnership. You are the one to draw them together. They truly love you, Wufei, no matter how blind your eyes or your heart is to it." 

"Please let me stay with you, at least for a while. I need to get away from them." 

"That is why I'm here. I have already informed them of your health." 

"Did you tell them where I am?" 

"No, but sooner or later they will come for you. Now relax." 

~~~~~

Wufei caressed the hair of the woman lying next to him. He breathed in the smell of lilacs and sighed. "I wish I could stay here forever," he whispered in her ear. 

"You cannot stay here forever, Wufei. There are people who love and care for you much more than you can imagine. If you don't go home soon, they WILL come looking for you." 

Wufei reached down to caressed her check. He tried to kiss her but she backed away. 

"If you only remember one thing from being here, remember this: Duo, Quatre, and even Heero and Trowa love you. They will never give up on you." 

"But what Quatre and Trowa did to me--" 

"They have a weird relationship, those two. That is the only way they feel they can safely show their feelings to others." 

"To hurt them?" 

"Oh, no. That isn't the only thing they did, was it? Didn't they hold you and caress you like you are doing to me now? Didn't you look into their faces when you left?" 

"Yes." 

"What did you see in their faces? Their eyes? If you can answer that, you'll know why I won't let you stay." 

Wufei realized that he would never win with this woman. He was so ready to stay with here forever, even if she was just his mistress, yet, he felt lost, like he was cheating on the others, like he was cheating himself. He got up and got dressed. The woman was waiting by the door. "Thank you, my Mistress." 

"If you need me, you know where to find me." 


	5. Interrogation

**To Be Wanted - Interrogation**

Everybody was sitting in the living room, on the floor, because no one had bothered to buy a couch yet. 

"I hope he comes home soon," Quatre mumbled to himself. 

Trowa leaned over and said, "My love, are you still worried about him?" 

In response to his question, the doorknob turned and the front door creaked open. Everyone ran to the door to greet their missing comrade. 

"Wu-chan, you're home!" 

"I missed you Wu-chan!" Quatre yelled and hugged Wufei. Trowa and Heero stood back while their lovers reunited with Wufei. 

Finally, they decided to confront him. 

"Where were you? Duo wanted you so badly." 

"Quatre cried for you every night, Wufei. He has been so distracted since you left." 

"You still haven't answered my question. Where were you?" 

"I..." 

"Heero, Trowa, please don't harass him. He just needed to be alone for a while," Quatre tried to speak over the other two voices. 

Everybody became silent when he uttered the words, "I was with someone." Then he was bombarded with more questions. 

"What?" 

"How could you?" 

"Who was he?" 

"It was a she." Quatre and Duo's mouths dropped, Heero growled and clenched his fists, and Trowa just gave Wufei a stare that bored right through his heart. 

"Explain yourself," Heero said through clenched teeth. 

"I...I just needed to get away. I am not used to so many people wanting to be with me, so I left to be by myself." 

"And where did you meet this woman?" Trowa asked. 

"While I was out." 

"While you were out," Heero grumbled. "Hn. Do you think that that is a satisfactory answer when everyone in this household was worried about you?" 

Wufei was beginning to get a headache and slid down onto the floor, leaning against the door for support. 

"Did you do anything with her?" Duo asked. 

Wufei looked up in surprise at that question. 

"Well, don't look so surprised, Wu-chan. We thought you would be faithful to us." 

"When did I sign a contract with the four of you??" 

"Wu-chan, please answer the question. We were worried about you." 

"You? Worried about me? After Trowa tricked me into going to your room and the two of you... forcing me to..." 

"Wu-chan, I am so sorry," Quatre said, running to comfort his friend, who was beginning to whimper on the floor. "Please, forgive us." 

"Wufei, I am sorry for what I have done. I beg for your forgiveness." He knelt down beside him. 

"No." 

"No?" 

"No, I didn't do anything- I was going to, I wanted to, but she stopped me." 

"What was her name?" 

"I don't know." 

"YOU DON'T KNOW??" everybody said at once. 

"That's right. I don't know. She told me that I had to come back to you. I don't know if you truly love me, or if you just want me for my body..." 

Heero walked up to Wufei. "How dare you say that!" He slapped Wufei and knocked him unconscious. 


	6. Escape

**To Be Wanted - Escape**

Wufei woke up in a soft warm bed. He noticed that he was in Trowa and Quatre's bedroom. 

"What am I doing here?" he thought to himself. He tried to get up, but his head was hurting even worse than before. Then he remembered he was slapped unconscious. He turned to his left and saw the person who had hit him. Duo had wrapped his hair and various body parts around Heero. He turned to his right and saw Trowa and Quatre. Trowa had wrapped his arms protectively, almost possessively, around Quatre. He sighed and looked to the bathroom then felt someone staring intently. He turned and saw Heero's blues eyes fixed on him. Heero had a look of sadness in his eyes when he mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to Wufei. Wufei decided it was time to escape from Heero's intent stare. He got up and went to Heero and Duo's room. When he went in, he felt nauseated and could barely keep himself upright, so he crawled in to the empty bed and fell into a tortured sleep. 

~~~~~

A while later, he woke up and noted that Trowa and Heero standing by the bedroom door. "Why was I in your room, Trowa? Why was everybody in the bed?" 

"We all wanted to be close to you, Wu-chan. I was surprised that we could all fit into the bed," Duo said from behind the others. 

Wufei looked guiltily at Duo. "Why did you want me in the same bed as you? Aren't you mad at me? What about Quatre and Trowa? And a total strange--" 

"I'm not worried about Trowa and Quatre. Why did you come in here by yourself? You know that you need us as much as we need you." 

Wufei crawled out of bed, changed his clothes and walked to the door. "I don't deserve any kindness you give me. I shared a bed with Trowa and Quatre." 

"We have already sorted that out between the four of us-" glaring at Trowa- "why can't you accept the love we share with you?" 

Wufei cringed when he heard that word- love- "I don't deserve any love! I have been alone most of my life and I don't see any reason why that should change now. We went through a lot together, but that doesn't mean that we need to share a bed." 

"Wu-chan, you can't honestly believe that! Please--" 

Wufei escaped from the room, running into Quatre again on the way down the stairs. "Wufei, wait, please don't go!" he yelled at the retreating back. The front door slammed shut after Wufei. Quatre slid onto the step, crying. 

"I'm sorry, Wufei. Please don't leave us again," Quatre whispered to a closed door. Trowa came and sat on the step beside his lover, comforting him once again. Duo ran past them. "Come on, y'all. We've got to get him back." Everybody ran out after him. 


	7. Hidden Shadows

**To Be Wanted - Hidden Shadows**

"Why? Why?" he thought. 

"So here you are again. I guess you had better come with me." 

~~~~~

"Please sit down." Wufei obediently sat down on the sofa next to her. He noticed that it had moved so it was facing away from the door. 

"Don't you ever learn?"        

"Why? Why do they care so damn much about me? I thought I was Heero and Duo's, but then had sex with Trowa and Quatre--" 

"Somewhat against your will, I might add--" 

"But I didn't resist as much as I could have! As much as I should have! They all seem to want me, but I just want to know whether they want my body or my heart." 

"You asked that question already, Wufei. Do you forget so easily?" 

"Heero slapped me unconscious--" 

"But he was beside you when you woke up. He did apologize, even if it wasn't out loud. You know how quiet he is. You looked into Duo and Quatre's eyes before you left. What did you see?" 

He thought she was joking at first, and then he thought back to that incident. "Oh my God...they were crying. But why?" 

"Why indeed? Maybe because they truly care about you--" 

"How do you know so much about us--" 

"Because they followed you all the way here. Why would they have come all this way if they didn't care about you?" 

"What do you mean 'they followed me'?" 

"You have excellent military skills, which include stealth; I can't believe you couldn't sense four people on your tail." 

"But..." 

"They are here to pick you up. I told you before, you are the one to bring to four of them together into a family, and the only family most of you can remember having in a long time. Go home to your family, Wufei. You have people who truly love you. Don't lose them..." Wufei got up. 

"Yes Mistress, thank you." He turned and saw four bodies in the doorway to the living room. "How long have they been there?" he thought to himself. 

"Come on, Wufei," whispered Trowa, "it's time to come home." And the five of them left without another word.


	8. Peaceful Dreams

**To Be Wanted - Peaceful Dreams**

The five were relaxing in the bed in Heero and Duo's room. Wufei was surround by the people who loved him. "But can I say that I love them in return?" he thought. Wufei was falling asleep when he felt something warm against his back, and that it was keeping him from getting up. 

"Wufei, please don't leave us again. I'm sorry. I know I hurt you. You can hate me forever, but please don't go away again," Trowa whispered in Wufei's ear. 

"Please stay here with us," Duo whispered in Wufei's other ear. "We need each other. We need you. And we know you need us. You want us. Please stay. Please." 

Quatre began massaging his thigh. "I'm sorry I hurt you Wu-chan. We never meant to hurt you." 

Wufei wanted to pull away from their grasps, but their warmth, their tenderness... "No!!!" his mind screamed. He tried to pull away from Trowa and Quatre to no avail. 

Heero wrapped his arms around Wufei's body. "Please, Wu-chan. I wish that I could just kiss all your pain away." 

At the sound of his voice, Wufei relaxed his body. "Please, just promise me this one thing, all of you. Please don't force yourselves on me. I can't have sex right now. It all feels wrong. I need to think about this. I have never had anyone care so much about me, let alone four people. I need to feel more comfortable with you. There are so many of you and only one of me. I don't know if I can give you all the love that you need from me." 

"Wu-chan," Trowa whispered in his ear, "I don't ever want to force you to do anything again. Please believe that. We will accept anything that you want to give us, even if it is anger or hate. We know that you will come to love us, and we will go through anything to be with you." 

"I... I don't know what to say," he sighed. "Just let me lay here with you for a while." 

"Of course, Wu-chan. Lay here as long as you want, love." Wufei closed his eyes, and for the first time in his life, he had peaceful dreams. 

03/13/2002 


End file.
